Where's the Mistress?
by Takya Millender
Summary: Sakuya was making her rounds one night when she noticed the Mistress had gone missing. Flandre says Remilia had something to tend to. What is it? Where is she?
1. Chapter 1: Pouring a Glass for You

A Touhou Project Fan Fiction Collaboration

Remilia x Sakuya

by Takya Millender and Kano-Pikachu/Alyssa Ang

The crickets chirped as the night's blanket silencing all the land in Gensokyo. The blanket covered the area even around the Scarlet Devil Mansion in deep dark blue hues. Sakuya made her rounds through the many corridors of the mansion. Nothing eventful was going on, so she decided she'll just go and tend to the mistresses. "Lady Remilia, where are you?" She said to herself, as Remilia wasn't in her usual place. '_Is she in her room?' _Sakuya thought, thinking of places where her master could be. Kitchen? Less likely. Garden? Could be. She peeked into Remilia's room; she wasn't there. Even so, she still continued to look for her. Sakuya took a look into every place she thought Remilia could be hiding. She sighed in exasperation. '_I can't find her at the moment,'_ Sakuya thought, trailing away, '_so I might as well go ahead and prepare tea for her sister and her as well…'_

Heading into the kitchen, Sakuya grabbed the kettle and filled it with water. As she was doing that, she thought of preparing the tea bags as well. Sakuya went into the pantry and took a box of tea. It was labeled as, "Mint Leaf Tea". Taking in the wonderful scent, she placed one tea bag on a small plate, and another on another small plate. She also grasped two cups and placed one on each plate. She read a magazine as she was waiting for the water to heat up, her blue eyes staring intently at the cleaning section, containing tips and likewise on...cleaning. As her eyes looked over the stain removal tips and tricks, the kettle began to hiss at her. "The water must be finished," she muttered. Removing the lid, she poured the water into the cup. She tried to balance the water on each cup. She then grabbed the tea bag that sat on one of the plates and placed it into one of the cups. She repeated this process with the second cup. She watched the contents of the teas bag submerge into the steaming water, until it could truly be called "tea". After this was done, she beamed with pride and joy. She took both cups of tea and proceeded to walk towards Remilia's and then Flandre's room.

"My lady still isn't in her room…" she murmured. "No matter, I'll just leave this for her here." She placed the cup of fresh tea on Remilia's nightstand, hoping she would notice when she returned from wherever she was. She then proceeded to make her way down towards Flandre's room, which was on the other side of the mansion for various reasons. Sakuya knocked on the door to Flandre's room, then began to let herself in. Sakuya called her name out as she leaned into the room, "Flandre! I have a cup of tea for you!"

"Wahh, Sakuya-sama I wasn't expecting you!" Flandre said with a certain sense of sleep still consuming her. She stood up and glided towards Sakuya, who was still near the door. "Thanks Sakuya," Flandre said as she took the cup, taking in a whiff of the nice smell, then sipping it and sighing in pleasure. Sakuya then asked for feedback, "Is it good? It isn't too hot or anything…?"

Flandre swiftly replied, "No! It's p-e-r-f-e-c-t!❤" Flandre's beaming smile reassured the maid. "Oh by the way, have you seen your sister tonight?" Sakuya asked.

"Not in the last few hours, but I remember her saying her had something important to tend to earlier in the day," Flandre answered, wondering what her sister could be up to as well. Sakuya sighed. '_No good leads yet, and no one has caught a glimpse of our vampire mistress. What is she up to?'_ These thoughts entered her mind, giving her a stinging sensation of distress."Alright then, thank Miss Flandre. Enjoy your tea; I'll be going now!"

**Author's Note**

Hello, it's just me Takya Millender. I am here collaborating with Kano-Pikachu deviantART a.k.a Alyssa Ang! I am working on a Touhou fan fiction which I haven't done in a while, about a year. I'll still be trying to finish other stories and things. So, look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Blood and the Book

The maid went around the entire mansion looking for Remilia. She sighed. "This is tiring…" She said to herself. "Maybe I should make myself a cup of tea and think for a minute…" Sakuya returned to the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of tea. A sip of the warm beverage seemed to wash away the stress Sakuya was feeling at the time "Let me think." She began. "Patchouli and Koakuma haven't seen Remilia because they were rearranging some things. Remilia never wandered in there at some point in time. That is unless she managed to elude them, while they were busy at work. Flandre saw her this afternoon." Sakuya talked to herself, thinking. She placed her hand under her chin, and came to a conclusion. "Wouldn't that mean...Flandre knows more than she is telling?" Sakuya put down the cup of tea, a swiftly went back down to Flandre's room. She knocked rather loudly. "Flandre, I'm coming in!"

"Hmm…? Sakuya, what do you want?" Flandre asked, a bit startled by Sakuya's sudden entry.

"I have a feeling something more is going on. So, you _will _answer my questions won't you?" Sakuya asked, although it seemed not like a question but an obligation. "Ufu. Sureee." Flandre said sarcastically. "No need for the sarcasm." Sakuya said sternly. "Ahem. Now let's get down to business." Sakuya added. She cleared her throat. "So, you said you saw Remilia, your sister, this afternoon?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes." Flandre replied.

"She said she had something _"special" _planned for me… Are there any other details on what she meant?"

"No. She just told me, that something was in planning."

"And then what?"

"Hm? There's not much else I can say."

"This afternoon, did you do anything to Remilia? Something that would have caused her to disappear suddenly?"

"Hey! I'm not that horrible you know!" Flandre pouted. "Alright, I'll go look elsewhere in the morning." Sakuya stated. She exited Flandre's room and went to her own quarters to rest.

In the morning, the sunlight awoke the maid reminding her of the task at hand, finding the mistress. She begins the morning by prepping herself and then prepping and cooking breakfast in the kitchen for everyone in the household. She cleaned the dishes and cleaned anything else that did not take up too much of her time. It was getting close to noon and Sakuya thought she would start searching with Meiling. At the gate, Meiling could be found slacking off as usual. "Meiling, what good are you if you're sleeping..? Hey, wake up you lazy oaf!" Sakuya snapped her fingers several time quickly, which had awaken the sleeping gatekeeper. "Ah, Sakuya! I'm sorry! I just...got...tired." Meiling tried to pry herself out of this situation. "Now, now, I won't punish you this time. There's a more important task at hand. Please come with me and make use of yourself…"

"Ok!" Meiling exclaimed, following behind Sakuya. Once again but with the assistance of Meiling, Sakuya searched the mansion. The pair made their way to the library and searched there. "Patchouli, is the work finished here?" Meiling asked, looking through the cracked door. "Yeah, yeah." A distanced voiced replied hastily. "Alright! We're coming in!" Meiling excitedly announced. "Sakuya, I don't think the mistress is here." Meiling said as she peered under bookcases. "Dammit. I wish there was some sort of foreshadowing to lead up into some sort of lead." Sakuya said, biting her thumb. "Ha ha ha… Is that so?" Meiling replied amused. "Stop, you're breaking the fourth wall!" Meiling exclaimed as she laughed. Sakuya sighed. "Let's keep looking."

They continued searching the vast library filled with many books, as a familiar human wandered into the library in hopes of "borrowing" some books. Meiling felt her presence, "Huh?" "What's wrong?" Sakuya asked. "Someone else has appeared. And I feel like there up to no good…" Meiling stated. Sakuya shook her head. "Up to no good. I know someone by that description."

The familiar presence was none other than Marisa Kirisame, a well-known kleptomaniac. Marisa hummed as she dug through piles of books, stealing ones that looked "interesting". "Ah, looks like I got a good catch today!" She thought. She stood up and began to ditch the joint because she didn't feel like getting caught by anyone there. As she dashed away with her broom in her hand she kicked a book which laid idle on the floor. The book was covered in slightly dried blood. "What the hell?!" Marisa exclaimed. She brought attention to herself, Sakuya came running in her direction. "Aw, crap." Marisa whispered as Sakuya discovered her. "What's the matter?" Sakuya asked, as she smirked deviously. "Stealing books again are we?"

"Hold on, I can explain! I'm just borrowing these books." Marisa picked up the blood covered book, showing it to Sakuya. "Like this one ...it's interesting no?" Sakuya gasped, "Where did you find that?" "On the floor. Just now." Marisa replied. "Hmm. Is it valuable?" "Yes. Indeed it is interesting and may be valuable as well." Sakuya said wondering herself. "Hand it over." Sakuya demanded. "Sure, it's a bit gross anyway." Marisa replied. Without hesitation she placed the book in Sakuya's hands. "Here!" Sakuya nodded, "Thanks. Now leave before you have a barrage of knives to deal with." "Ehh. Fine. I'm gone. Smell ya!" Marisa made her exit.

"Meiling! I've made a discovery." Sakuya said loudly, catching Meiling's attention. "She walked over to Sakuya, "You made a discovery and got rid of Marisa too. Way to go. But, I've got nothing." "That's quite alright, we've covered a lot of ground. Go rest, I'll update you later." Sakuya restored Meiling's confidence. "Mmkay, if you need anything I'll be sleeping!"

"...Now this book."

"Patchouli, can you explain to me what this is?" Sakuya asked. She held out the book as she walked closer to where Patchouli sat reading, and Koakuma organizing. She glance over unamused being interrupted. She took a second glance and realized it was covered in blood. "Whoa. It's covered in blood…" Patchouli said, observing. "Here's a tissue to wipe off some of the blood." Koakuma stated, handing her a tissue. As Patchouli scrubbed, some of the still damp blood came off. The front cover of the book became visible and the title was now readable. Patchouli read the title aloud, "Transporting to another world and other spells." "Why would she need such a book?" Sakuya asked, becoming nervous. "Ah. Patchouli! Maybe she went to "another world" to receive something." Koakuma suggested. "Flandre said she was preparing something for me." Sakuya stated. "And maybe she went there to get something to do so!" Meiling added. Patchouli nodded, "That sound's logical. Now then, what do we do about retrieval? I can surely send you there, but will you come back un-scabbed?"


	3. Chapter 3: Rescuing the Mistress

"How are we going to do this though…?" Meiling asked. Patchouli began to explain how everything would occur. "In order to rescue Remilia, we must open a portal into this book. Hopefully, if we do this we will be transported to wherever Remilia resides. Let's have Sakuya and Meiling do in, connected with a piece of string, just in case the portal becomes disconnected. You will still have some sort of connection to get back. Be careful. I remember the contents of the book vaguely." Sakuya says sternly, "We'll be sure to be careful. Right Meiling?" "Y-yes!" Meiling replied, exclaiming. Patchouli then stated, "All right, let's get down to business."

Patchouli opened the book to a certain page, slowly placing the book down slowly.

"Shall we begin…?"

Sakuya and Meiling stand at the other end of the table as Patchouli begins to slowly raise her hands in to the air. She murmured an encrypted language as a light surrounded Sakuya and Meiling. They were a bit surprised but remained mostly unfazed and the light around them began to consume the two of them. They both closed their eyes to try and close out the blinding light. The blinding light consumed them wholly and slimmed down into a sparkle and disappeared. Meiling and Sakuya disappeared with it.

Meiling and Sakuya whirled through a portal before promptly falling and causing a loud thud. _Thud! _"Hnng! Ow, ow, ow!" Meiling said, feeling the pain from her bottom. "That's not my most delicate landing." Sakuya stated. She sat up and brushed the specks of dirt from the back of her maid uniform. She reached out her hand to Meiling and hoisted her up from the ground. "No time to sit around, Meiling. We have things we must attend to." She said giving a brief smile. "Now let's rescue the mistress!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and one last thing, don't leave that piece of red string or it'll be harder to return without a link to Gensokyo." Sakuya added.

Meiling gulped. "Way to make a girl feel worry free."

Meiling and Sakuya walked down the dirt pathway filled with overgrown vegetation.

* * *

The two continue walking around for some time checking the brush and along the trees and what not. "The place, this place, is too vast. Will we be able to find her so quickly?" Sakuya thought to herself. Meiling saw her become steadily more worried and irritated. Meiling began to console her, "Sakuya, don't get too irritated. You won't be able to find anything or the mistress if you as in such distress!" She patted Sakuya's back. "Come one, let's keep covering ground!" Sakuya nodded.

The two of them continued to search.

The night began to descend unto the newly chartered land. The colors were being soaked with a darker shades of themselves. Meiling and Sakuya were being to become tired and were a bit covered with sweat from the search. They found a barren area not outrageously covered in overgrowth, and they both flopped down against a tree.

"We were hopeful, but we didn't find her as soon as we thought we would…" Sakuya said as she exhaled, relaxing her head. "Yeah." Meiling replied. "But she's got to be here. Suspiciously enough, there isn't a lot of danger around." "I noticed it too...Maybe there is not any sort of beasts but maybe some of the plants are dangerous?" Sakuya questioned. "And maybe the plants are beasts themselves?" Meiling added. "It's not impossible." Sakuya replied.

"Let's just sleep and think about it later, mmkay?" Meiling stated, her eyes closing on their own.

Sakuya nodded and closed her eyes as well.

The sun seemed to quickly interrupt a good sleep, but prompted the two women to begin their search once more. The hope seemed to be uplifted after a good night's rest, or was that just the feeling of plot convenience.

"Let's find a water source. I'm thirsty." Sakuya states. She yawned and stretched her sore muscles out. Meiling stood up and did the same. The rest they shared last night was not in the least comfortable. They rotate their shoulders and tried to find some sort of comfort as they began to walk toward wherever the water would lie.

A moment of peaceful walking and the sound of rushing water can be heard in the distance. The sound excites the girls and they begin dashing to where their ears would lead them and where their feet would take them. "I should be around here…" Meiling said, pausing, nearly running into the river. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Here it is!" Sakuya chuckled, "I saw that! Don't try to play it off." Meiling rubbed her head, "Alright, alright."

"Anyhow, I'm a bit thirsty." Sakuya plainly stated. She walked to the side of the river next to Meiling who was washing her face. Sakuya kneeled down and put her palms together to scoop a handful of glistening water. Pressing her hands slowly against her face as she takes a drink. "I feel a bit better. I am still in unrest as the mistress in still missing." Sakuya says, taking another sip of water.

"Hhhaa! I'm good. Are you ready to go Meiling?" Sakuya asked, standing up as she says this. "Yes." Meiling replies.

* * *

Sakuya directs they go over the river and head that way. They do and begin walking once more with the same task. Meanwhile, a winged mistress hides in the shade from the burning sunlight.

Sakuya catches a glimpse of a figure with an eye catching pink dress. "Wait a minute..." Those are the words that slip out of Sakuya's mouth. She sprints toward the spot, gets on her knees, and crawls under the large sheltering leaves. "Sakuya?" Meiling questioned as Sakuya is doing so. Sakuya pokes the napping girl, the mistress. "What are you hiding from Remilia?" The girl raises her head that was rested on her knees, her tired face turned from that to surprise. "Sakuya!" Remilia exclaimed.

Meiling made her way over there and stooped down to see Sakuya's sudden discovery. "Well then." Meiling stated. "I'm glad you found me, because I have no idea how to get out of her ha-ha!" Remilia exclaimed happily, clinging to the relieved maid.

"Yeah. I am glad I found you. But…." Sakuya started. "You have got quite a lot of explaining to do Remilia!" Sakuya finished, clenching her fist. "Calm down, I'll fill you in later." Remilia gestured forward, trying to calm Sakuya.

"Let's just get out of here." Remilia suggests. "I don't mean to interrupt, but how are we getting out of here?" Meiling asked, scratching her head. "Good question." Sakuya replied.

**Author's Note**

They'll find their way back. Stay tuned for the aftermath.

**\- Takya Millender, May 30, 2015**


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

In the end Patchouli was able to cast a spell and make a path for Sakuya, Meiling, and Remilia to return to the mansion. Sakuya dragged Flandre to the library, sat her in the chair, and began tapping her foot impatiently. Flandre sat there silently with no apparent remorse.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Sakuya asked Flandre, after going through this whole ordeal. "You had me go through this whole thing, and more importantly you lied to me, to all of us." Sakuya scolded Flandre. "I'm sorry." Flandre said in a quiet tone, and her head hung down. Sakuya sighed.

"Look you sister in the eye and tell her you're truly sorry." Sakuya demanded passive-aggressively.

Flandre looked up at her tired sister Remilia, and began to apologize. "I'm sorry, sister. I thought it would be fun to tick you, but in the end it only ended up causing trouble for everyone."

Remilia shrugged and stated, "I forgive you, mostly. I know you wanted to play and whatnot, but your idea of fun is a bit..._backwards_." Remilia smiled. "So, stop looking so glum. Let's all get some rest and restart tomorrow. How about it?"

"Sister, that's very kind of you!" Flandre exclaimed.

"I'm pretty tired, I need some rest. I'm going to go ahead and go to bed." Meiling says, yawning into her hand.

Meiling exits the library, and heads to her quarters to rest up.

Patchouli and Koakuma have already fallen asleep on the table. The spells have taken all of their strength and they let sleep take them.

Sakuya laughed. "Wow. It seems everyone is falling asleep. I guess the time is appropriate for a night off." "Whatever you want. I don't even care at this point." Remilia states, zoning out a bit.

"I think you may want to head off into sleep as well Remilia." Sakuya says with concern, placing her hand on Remilia's shoulder. "Alright, goodnight." Remilia says, yawning slightly.

Remilia exits the library and goes to rest in her quarters.

"Flandre." Sakuya calls Flandre's name. "Now, to deliver you punishment." Sakuya states, her voice slowly getting louder.

"As you punishment, no pudding or "fun" for the next two weeks!" Sakuya exclaims, delivery Flandre's punishment.

"What? Noooo!" Flandre yells in horror. Her loud voice echoes into the dark blue night.

**Author's Note:**

I _**finally**_ made the last chapter. I've been drawing and doing so many other things, I never made time for it. So, I finally took about30 mins to 1hr to complete it. Yayy me! Suggest things for me to write next!


End file.
